


见习爱神（上）

by comeandcatchmenow



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeandcatchmenow/pseuds/comeandcatchmenow





	见习爱神（上）

觥筹交错的宴席上，陈立农看着坐在远处的那个年轻冷傲的富家公子一筹莫展。“能傍上林公子是你的福气嘞！小陈冲啊！”陆定昊做作的加油声还回荡在耳边。陈立农握着手里的红酒杯轻轻叹了口气。比起那个人周围的阿谀奉承来说，跟自己打招呼的人都寥寥无几。但这并不是他发愁的主要原因。林彦俊作为国内赫赫有名的财团公子，应付这种场合已经信手拈来，而陈立农现在还只是一个初出茅庐的小明星，要不是陆定昊帮他，他连这个宴会的门厅都进不来。陆定昊当然也不是吃饱了撑的，他让陈立农身负一个非常艰巨的任务：勾引林彦俊。

放在以往，自诩刚正不阿的陈立农是绝对不会参与这种龌龊的交易的——我是Omega怎么了？我就非得爬一个Alpha的床来为自己争取多一点戏份？我跟你说那帮中看不中用的家伙还未必打得过我。摘下拳套的陈立农信誓旦旦的如是说。

此话不假，陈立农确实天赋异禀到能让他的父母都在二次性别诊断后怀疑是不是拿错了报告。但医生一再强调不会弄错，性别刻板印象本就不该存在，而陈立农香甜的信息素也让身为Omega的母亲不得不选择相信，自己拳脚棍棒样样精通的儿子还真是个Omega。凭借着不错的外形条件和一点武术功底，陈立农成功跻身娱乐圈吃起了演员这碗饭。这个圈子鱼龙混杂，绝大部分人都选择隐藏自己的第二性别来明哲保身，陈立农也不例外。但狡猾如经纪人陆定昊却总是给他耐心教导，要聪明点，要趁着年轻，利用自己的性别优势多争取一些利润。

放在以往，陈立农听听也就算了。可是这次是林彦俊，他就动摇了。他一边听着陆定昊跟拉皮条的似的反复强调这个Alpha多好多绅士多有钱，一边晕晕地想，是他好像真的可以。

那时候他正出演一部古装剧的小配角，大夏天的还得戴上厚厚的假发套，里三层外三层地裹着戏服，本来就怕热的陈立农只能借着便携式小风扇和冰袋降温。他不像那些主演一样拥有自己的房车，不轮到他上戏也只能坐在那干等着。不过习惯了也不觉得有什么辛苦的，况且那时候作为投资方的林彦俊还总是来片场转悠，饱了眼福的陈立农更是开心——真的只是饱饱眼福而已。

那时候他根本不敢期待能和这个公子哥有什么，哪怕是感觉到了那个人有意无意投来的目光也只当自己瞎了。

结果现在陆定昊告诉他，有个机会能把公子哥送上门来。

陆定昊还在慷慨激昂地跟他灌输那些情感理论：“唉反正我跟你说，全天下Alpha都一个德行。喜欢软的甜的乖的，你不是台湾的吗，台湾腔再重一点都没关系，他跟你是老乡绝对不会嫌弃你嗲！别薅头发，把你的刘海焊死在脑门上，你梳个油头他妥妥地觉得你是个大A没跑了！西装外套里面穿一件马卡龙色的衬衫，对对别穿太高的鞋，你头顶都要够着天花板了，要不是怕别人把你轰出去我恨不得你光脚去……”

陈立农听得脑袋直发蒙，点点头记下注意事项——他还没能到拥有自己的私人助理阶段，很多事还需要亲力亲为，简直是一个参加王子的舞会还得自己先种好南瓜的辛德瑞拉。

“不是……”陈立农终于鼓起勇气向他的经纪人发出疑问：“我真的能成功吗？”

毕竟按照陆定昊的理论，Alpha都喜欢“软的甜的乖的”，陈立农实在是觉得自己沾不上边。虽然平时也不乏被夸“可爱”“会撒娇”之类的，但陈立农自己也很清楚他离那些真正手腕高明的Omega还差得很远。林彦俊完全没可能青睐他。

“怎么就这么傻乎乎的呢。”陆定昊恨铁不成钢，“不是十拿九稳，我也不会让你去丢人。”

“十拿九稳？”陈立农难以置信地又重复了一遍。

“你以为这次私人聚会的入场券是我跑跑关系就能搞到的哦？人家点名邀请你欸。虽然你们全组的主演都被邀请了啦，但我觉得也是个难得的机会。万一人家只是做事体面，不想表现的太露骨呢？这么好的金主，打着灯笼都找不着。”

陈立农还是否认了陆定昊的异想天开：“他是林彦俊欸，他要什么人不就是一句话的事情……没必要吧。”

“你可真是个榆木脑袋！”陆定昊咬牙切齿：“我也知道可以把你脱光了绑他床上去！那我们堂堂林公子就成什么人啦？假如你和他现在隔着一百步，他犯不着为你走九十九步，他这是直接派人来安了个电梯，只要你长腿一迈——就一步到位了。坑到他几个包包都是你赚了你知不知道！守着你那点可怜的片酬要熬到哪一年啊？”

虽然不知道凭着陆定昊的逻辑是如何推理出这个结论的。但陈立农还是怀揣着那么一点小纠结，小紧张，小兴奋，小无奈迎难而上了。失败就失败吧，他暗暗给自己打气，失败了也不亏。他捧着手里的酒杯，迈出了通往林彦俊的电梯的第一步。

 

没想到事情真的比想象中顺利很多。林彦俊看到他来，脸上的表情由惊讶转为惊喜，很快就让他坐在一边的椅子上，与他攀谈了起来。从这次参与这部剧的拍摄感想开始，逐渐过渡到剧组的生活之类的私人话题。期间也有不少人找过林彦俊，但都被他用高超的社交技巧圆了回去。陈立农谨记着陆定昊的教诲，乖乖地坐在一边，笑容温和又不失分寸。趁着林彦俊应付别人的功夫悄悄审查自己：今天化了一点淡妆，没抓头发，鞋跟不高，讲话也没刻意地字正腔圆……应该还行吧。

要行到什么程度才能达到陆定昊的目标呢。陈立农不知道。来的前两天他甚至刻意地没有打抑制剂，此刻只靠着一片小小的抑制贴来维持自己正常的表象。他不能露怯，因此也不敢直视和别人侃侃而谈的林公子，只能盯着地板捕捉他的声音——比起自己，林彦俊声音很低，不知有几分真心的浅笑声在他的喉咙里似有若无地滚动着，陈立农觉得心也痒痒的。刚才和林彦俊聊天，只感叹这个人长得好看极了，眉宇间尽是桀骜不驯；在认真聆听自己说话的时候，金丝眼镜下是眨着忽闪的眼睛；歪着嘴巴的笑意让他不懂是示好还是挑逗。

Alpha都这样吗。陈立农没来由地生出一点酸溜溜的情绪。

结束的时候也正好卡在谈话的气氛渐渐冷掉的尾声，青涩的陈立农发愁怎么将话题不着痕迹地转到更暧昧的方向，林彦俊却起身扣上他的西装扣子：“走吧，我让司机送你回家。”

陈立农也站起来，纵使今天的鞋底很平也抵不过两个人之间天然存在的身高差，林彦俊很明显地愣了一下，然后抬眼冲着他笑了：

“你真的好高。”

“不高不高。”陈立农下意识地反驳，又很快明白过来自己说错了话：“不是，我，呃，天生的。”

林彦俊笑意更深：“嗯，我知道。”

不管这是林公子下的逐客令，还是在遵循所谓的情场规则循序渐进，陈立农都觉得继续死缠烂打不是个好主意：“那个，我自己开车来的，自己回去就好了。”

“你喝了酒还怎么开车？”林彦俊挑眉：“我让司机送你回去吧。”

“那……那麻烦林总了。”陈立农小心翼翼地称呼他。

“叫我的名字就行了。”林彦俊整理好袖口，“走吧。”

陈立农亦步亦趋地跟在他身后来到地下停车场，林彦俊低着头插着兜，脚步很快，他凌厉的肩胛线裹在西装下似乎可以破土而出。陈立农咽了下口水，跟随着林彦俊拉开车门的动作钻进他的豪车里。

肩并肩的时候，陈立农闻到了。

宴会厅里鱼龙混杂，浓烈的香薰掩盖了纷繁复杂的气味，而林彦俊的车里，车载香水的味道都很淡，于是一股花香味就那么分明地闯进了陈立农的鼻子里。

是的，是茉莉花香。

一个Alpha的味道居然这么温柔恬淡，跟剑眉星目的富家公子气场很不合，陈立农的惊讶不亚于自己的母亲得知自己分化结果的那天。但体内一股股轻微涌动的情潮却在叫嚣着某种本能。他只好克制着自己不要在车里就失态。应该是没有巧克力的味道溢出来了吧？陈立农不自在地想。司机依然在专注地开车，林彦俊盯着手机似乎是在处理公务，陈立农挪动了一下身体，平复着紧张的情绪。

他本来想深呼吸来着，可越是呼吸，茉莉花香味就越是侵占了他的整个胸腔，压得他神志不清。

“有点热，麻烦师傅开下空调吧。”林彦俊头也没抬。

司机应声照做，林彦俊的味道很快就被抽的稀薄，然后所剩无几。陈立农终于放松地深吸一口气，刚才太紧张了，把本该平整的西装裤揉出一个小小的褶。

总不能一直这样相顾无言，陈立农轻轻唤了一声：“彦俊？”

林彦俊把目光从手机屏幕上移开。

“我可以加你的微信吗？”

“有什么不可以的。”林彦俊从善如流地打开二维码。

 

“可以啊，都能搞到林公子的私人微信了，睡到他指日可待了啊！”陆定昊兴奋地拍着陈立农的肩膀，眼睛里都是憧憬的神色，仿佛明天陈立农就能飞上枝头变凤凰，拿到S级资源斩获奥斯卡影帝一般：“居然能这么快就拿下他，我就知道你这种宝岛冰淇淋系Omega绝对是他的菜……”

“可我还是不太懂……”陈立农为难地说：“你能再教我一下么？比如他要是放出点信息素来我该怎么办。”

陆定昊抓狂地问：“你连他什么味儿都闻到啦？”

陈立农点头：“他送我回家，坐在车里的时候我闻出来了。”

“人家都屈尊降贵到这份上了你就直接从了吧！他送你回家，到你家了你不邀请他上去坐坐？”陆定昊唾沫星子横飞。

“不好吧……”陈立农的眉毛撇成八字：“这么主动会不会吓到他……”

“适当的害羞矜持是泡仔利器，但是那只是情趣之一，你最重要的，是要让林公子感受到你的诚意，懂不懂？别学电视剧里那种套路，什么总裁会喜欢第一天上班就不小心把咖啡泼到他西装上的女孩，没有的事。道明寺喜欢杉菜那是因为道明寺脑子不正常，你放心，林彦俊一百个正常。”

见陈立农不搭腔，陆定昊继续说：“哎呀，能搭上林公子这条线，已经算运气很好了。所以主动一点，能在最短的时间内争取到最多的利益，才是我们的目标，毕竟也不是真的要和他发展成什么长期稳定的关系，也高攀不上对不对？他能帮你接几个合适又靠谱的角色就是再好不过的事，其他的就不要强求了……”

“不是的。”陈立农稳稳地打断了陆定昊的话。

“什么不是啦。”

“我不想只是勾引林彦俊然后得到什么资源这么简单的。我不想只是这样子利用他。”陈立农看着陆定昊说，语气很坚定。

“我的小祖宗！”陆定昊气不打一处来：“不然呢，你难道要跟他谈恋爱不成！”

“……那当然是最好的了。”

“你们天秤座也太颜狗了吧！你了解林彦俊几分你就在这里上演虐恋情深哦，还不是看他长得好看！”陆定昊气恼地说，随后又放缓了语气：“我们小门小户的，别做那种不切实际的美梦了。我一开始也只是让你试试，不行的话你也千万别陷进去了……”

“很难欸。”陈立农慢悠悠地说：“我就是这样子的啊，你又不是不知道。”

“……行吧，我倒要看看你这个一拳能把林彦俊揍飞的架势要怎么成为林家钦定媳妇。”

“明明刚才还说什么冰淇淋……”陈立农委屈地小声嘟囔。脸蛋上两团肉鼓鼓地跟随主人一起表达不满的情绪。

呵呵，还真是蛮可爱的。陆定昊在心里骂自己。

 

提前到达约会地点却被告知临时有事要迟到一会，陈立农只好百无聊赖地出了餐厅在周围闲逛着。他的知名度还没有达到会被路人偶遇到然后疯狂追赶的阶段，因此突然被一个女孩拽着手往前走就让他手足无措了起来。

“不是……欸？”陈立农终于借着路灯的光看清了女孩的脸，是他经常合作的化妆师小悦。

“这几天都有人跟踪我。”小悦红着脸低声说，“就在后面，你可以帮我一下吗？送我到大街上……”

陈立农微微侧过头，后面确实有个男人跟着他们，看到陈立农回头后脚步一滞。

“怎么回事？”他皱着眉头问。

“今天就从我下班就开始跟着我了，你能假装一下是我男朋友吗？”小悦还有些惊魂未定，嘴唇颤抖着。

“这样子可不行。”

陈立农停了下来。这里是餐厅后的小巷子，罕有人来。他不慌不忙地转身，对上了那个男人刹那间慌乱然后镇定下来的脸，气势汹汹地走了过去。小悦在身后想拉也拉不住。

“喂，”陈立农故意把声音放低，满满的警告意味：“你干嘛。”

那男人却完全没有被他唬住，反而斜眼看他：“关你屁事。”

“我都知道了，你现在最好赶紧滚。”陈立农放松着手指的关节，咯嘣咯嘣响：“否则我是不会客气的。”

“哦，你有证据吗就要打人？”男人涨得脸红脖子粗：“这外面就是大街，我看你还能……”

话音未落那个男人就被陈立农揪着领子提了起来，后脑勺磕到了坚实的墙壁，他奋力挣扎着，可完全抗不过陈立农的手劲，眉清目秀的男孩低着头，像是换了一个人，以睥睨的眼光审视他：

“最，好，赶，紧，滚。”

陈立农松开手，男人完全被这个年轻小伙子的气场震慑到了，一边低声骂骂咧咧一边灰溜溜地跑了，末了还不忘往后盯了一眼。小悦擦干眼泪，感激地破涕为笑对他说：“谢谢你……”

陈立农还没来得及听清小悦后面说了什么，也忘记了要跟她说没关系，因为他顺着男人的目光望去，呆呆地看到林彦俊正在站在巷子的尽头，歪着头，饶有兴趣地笑。

完蛋了。现在林彦俊是不是在脑补被我像小鸡仔一样拎起来的场景了。陈立农愣愣地想。

 

“下次再遇到这种事，最好别贸然出手。”林彦俊一边切着牛排一边叮嘱他，他的手因为用力而突起了青筋，手腕上挂着一块价值不菲的表，在摇曳的烛光下有种别样的性感：“你是个演员，他把你的脸打伤了怎么办。”

“就很生气啊……”陈立农声音绵绵的，倒听着不像是生气：“小悦人挺好的。我看不得女孩子被欺负。”

林彦俊切牛排的手顿了顿：“嗯。那你也要以自己的安全为先，再有这种事可以给我打电话。”

陈立农还沉浸在自己塑造的完美Omega形象被毁掉的悲伤里。本来体格就够大只了，想着性格还能装的乖巧一点，结果一不小心又暴露了。他闷闷不乐地戳着牛排，半生不熟的肉质里泛出一点清亮的血水。

“不喜欢吃吗？”林彦俊侧过头问他：“再重新点几个菜？或者换一家？”

“啊不是。”陈立农猛地抬起头，摆摆手，随口胡诌了个理由：“陆定昊让我控制体重。有个新角色可能要接。”

“减什么肥。”林彦俊不满地皱眉：“你够瘦了，是要演吸毒人士吗？”

“我不瘦啊……”陈立农挠挠后脑的头发：“就还好吧。”

我觉得那些娇小玲珑的Omega好可爱呀，我要是瘦成弱不禁风的样子就好了。发脾气也软软的……

“而且我觉得，彦俊才应该长胖一点。”陈立农看着林彦俊完全是皮包骨头的手腕接着说。

“我也想啊……”林彦俊仿佛是失落了一般叹了口气：“我就这样，吃不胖，没办法。”

“那你很适合去当演员欸。”陈立农轻快地说。

“那还是算了。”林彦俊歪着嘴摇摇头：“我记性很差，背台词会要了我的命。你明天有工作吗？”

“没有欸。”

“那一会吃完饭我们去看个电影吧？”林彦俊征询着他的意见。

“好啊。”

没有人知道陈立农在林彦俊提出请求到回答的这一秒里想了多少，他只是清晰地意识到现在已经是晚上八点多了，等到看完电影至少是午夜了。他一个Omega——虽然不知道林彦俊知不知道，但他要跟一个Alpha共处一室了。即使是跟陆定昊撂下了狠话，但他心里也根本没底真的能拿下风流倜傥的林彦俊。他又想起那天林彦俊身上好闻的茉莉花香，芬芳美丽满枝桠，又香又白人人夸，要是摘下了怎么舍得送给别人家呢？

不管了，先给他睡一次再说！陈立农默默地想。接下来就是一定要坚持住，做Alpha最喜欢的范例Omega。

 

陈立农醒来的时候着实反应了好一会，才明白这是在自己家的床上，床边也没有别人。昨晚和林彦俊看完电影之后，预想的一夜情并没有发生。那个人甚至连他的手都没有牵过，只是依然送他到了家门口，叮嘱他早点休息，还没等陈立农问出口就说了晚安。

陈立农懊恼地翻身。在宴席上见到林彦俊那天，他那双大大的眸子里惊喜的光芒刻在了陈立农心里。他应该是喜欢自己的吧，所以一开始自己才会故作矜持，不想表露出急功近利的姿态。可是那个人的示好反而越来越淡了，陈立农再也没有闻到过那股醉人的茉莉花香。一定是看到自己那么彪悍的样子吓着人家了。恋爱经验稀缺的他束手无策，正犹豫着要不要主动跟林彦俊说早安的时候对方却发来了信息。

“醒了吗？”林彦俊问他。

“嗯嗯。”陈立农回复，想了想又跟了一个卡通小兔子点头的表情。

“最近忙吗？有个综艺飞行嘉宾的机会。你看看想不想去。”说着林彦俊便发过来一份策划。

欸，还没睡到就能有资源砸到头上吗？陈立农有些懵，点开才发现是一直口碑收视双丰收的一档综艺邀约，即使是飞行嘉宾对他来说也是天降的美事。

“你要是觉得可以，我就去跟你公司的人联系。”林彦俊还没等陈立农回复，就自顾自地接着说。

陈立农只好再发了一个卡通兔子跪谢的表情：“谢谢林总！我会好好表现！”

“不客气。”林彦俊依然惜字如金。

“那彦俊什么时候有空啊？我请你吃饭好吗？”陈立农高兴极了，终于有了名正言顺主动出击的好机会。

“最近都不忙。”

陈立农在被窝里抱着手机兴奋地打滚。陆定昊狂轰滥炸地给他发59秒语音他都懒得点开听，想也不想就知道一定是笑骂他小兔崽子这么快就抱上金主爸爸的大腿，罢了，就让陆定昊想着数钱的美梦吧。能有这么棒的出镜机会他固然开心，可最高兴的还是，又能和林彦俊一块吃饭啦，这才是他最珍惜的事。

 

到达小悦的工作室的时候，她和她的几个助手正忙着给一群花枝招展的模特们上妆。陈立农就找了个地方乖乖地等着，偶尔有女孩子朝他投来好奇的目光，他只一门心思地盯着手机。今晚他约了林彦俊吃饭，思来想去决定让小悦帮忙做个好看点的造型，也好让这个姑娘不要总是说感谢他的事，搞的他怪不好意思的。

“农农今天是想要什么风格呢？”小悦终于忙完了，那群叽叽喳喳的女孩子也走了，工作室终于恢复了安静，她看着镜子里的他询问。

“就，清爽一点的吧。怎么说，要甜一点？你们女孩子的讲法。”陈立农有些不好意思。

“知道啦。”小悦笑着拿起化妆刷：“是要跟长辈吃饭吗？这种感觉。”

“呃，算是吧。”

“你很适合的呀，别不好意思。”小悦一边说着一边已经开工了。陈立农盯着镜子里的脸一点点遮去了那些憔悴的黑眼圈，变得精神又亮丽了起来。“头发烫卷一点吧？会比较可爱。”小悦念叨着，陈立农也说不好可不可爱，就随她去了。自己端起化妆台上的水杯润了润发紧的喉咙。

不知道又在紧张个什么劲。

不过在车上见到林彦俊之后，那个人抬手轻轻摸过自己头发的动作已经让陈立农觉得这一切都值了。“很可爱，你到时候上节目也这样子去吧。”林彦俊笑着提出建议。这似乎是两个人认识以来做过的最亲密的动作，下次要找小悦烫个永久的，陈立农暗下决心。

晚餐吃的很开心，林彦俊话多了很多，一直跟他讨论着要去参加真人秀的注意事项之类，这个吊儿郎当的小公子对娱乐圈也懂得蛮多的。不过陈立农听着听着就开始犯迷糊，是酒喝多了吗？不会吧今晚只喝了饮料啊……

陈立农怔怔地看着林彦俊红润的嘴唇，肉肉的，像自己最爱吃的果冻，啊好想亲一下，就亲一下。他的身体已经开始逐渐不受自己的控制，摇晃着从林彦俊的对面走到他身边坐下，气息微微有些紊乱，一把摘掉他的眼镜，俯下身去就想吻住他的嘴，全然不顾林彦俊错愕的目光。

“不是，陈立农，唔——”林彦俊拗不过他，只能被迫接受了这个急切的亲吻，陈立农手劲太大了，他挣扎都有点费劲。津液交换到彼此的口腔里，陈立农完全没有章法，只知道急吼吼地与他伸出舌头交缠着。林彦俊还处在大脑当机的状态，起先还以为是桌上的甜品太香了才散发出越来越浓的巧克力味，直到他发现自己好像不对了，才明白那根本就是陈立农信息素的味道。

我的天，这个人怎么这么甜。

不对，怎么突然就发情了？

林彦俊一边应付着陈立农粗糙的进攻，一边睁开眼睛小心地打量着他。这个小孩的体温根本就高的不正常，脸颊红扑扑的，却憋不出什么汗来，好像是发烧了。陈立农终于结束了这个吻，眼角是绯红的颜色，难耐地扭动着腰身，抓着林彦俊的手胡乱放到自己身上：“我难受……你帮我一下，摸摸我好不好？”

林彦俊有些头疼，陈立农这样子显然不是常规发情。但这个撩人的模样和越来越浓的信息素让他的胯下涨的好痛。还好这是间隐私很好的餐厅，此时安静的包间里只有他们两个人。林彦俊顺着他的动作随意地在他身上摸了两下，嘴里说着安抚的话，没事了没事了，不难受哈。绕到他的后颈，对着那块搏动的腺体咬了下去。

做君子真的好难。林彦俊看着陈立农稍稍安静下来，趴在他腿上喘息的侧颜感叹到。陈立农的呼吸都打在他的隐私部位，好不容易平静下来的欲火又要被勾起来了。陈立农的手机一直在震，林彦俊接了起来，一个女孩的哭腔传进耳朵里——

“农，农农你没事吧？上次跟踪我的那个变态在我们工作室楼下被抓到了，派出所的人讲说，他交代了今天在我们的水杯里下药了来着，但是我刚刚才想起来那杯水被你喝了，你还好吗？用不用我——”

“他暂时没事。他跟我在一起。”林彦俊顿了顿，“我是林彦俊。”

“哦？哦哦……”小悦听说过这个名字，也在那天晚上看到了这个站在巷子口的陌生男人，“那，那麻烦你了。呃，可以给我一个联系方式吗？我想你应该带他去医院看一下……”

“没问题，电话我一会发给你，现在就去。”

挂了电话，陈立农又开始难受地哼唧，临时标记对他的作用并不大。林彦俊很难控制自己的目光不往他的牛仔裤后面看去——好家伙，隔着裤子都湿了一大滩。现在的陈立农完全就是一颗巨型牛奶巧克力，还是因为高温快要融化的那种，他主动地解开衬衫的纽扣，拉住林彦俊的手覆盖在自己的胸前，嘴里又在彦俊彦俊地喊。

“彦俊，阿俊我好热啊，你帮帮我。”陈立农说话的腔调都变了，掺杂了家乡的调子。

“好，我帮你。”林彦俊一只手划过他凸起的喉结，抚摸过他裸露的胸前，另一只手按开手机拨打了急救电话。在救护车到来前揩两把油总可以吧，正直如林彦俊这么想着。把陈立农从头到脚摸了个遍。

“彦俊，彦俊，我喜欢你，你做我男朋友好不好。”陈立农神志不清地把心里话倒豆子般地往外说，这个人的抚摸不仅没能解渴，反而让身体越发燥热了起来，“我第一次看见你，就喜欢你了……我不要你的那些资源什么的……彦俊你做我男朋友吧，标记我……”

“好了好了我知道了。”林彦俊真想俯下身来亲亲他堵住嘴，却又担心这个动作会撩起这个人更多的欲火，只好一下下地顺着他的背，哄小孩似的安抚：“我就是你男朋友啊，乖，这里不安全，一会我们到安全的地方再玩好不好？”

 

陈立农看着医院雪白的天花板发呆。他真的觉得自己挺倒霉的，好不容易有了一个想认认真真喜欢的人，结果却接二连三地在他面前出糗。也不知道自己发情的样子是不是挺吓人的，一团巨大的生物在嗯嗯啊啊，妈呀，林彦俊会不会被我吓着了。但是看着床头林彦俊送来的补品和水果，以及在小悦嘴里听来的那天晚上林彦俊着急的样子，陈立农又觉得没准这事也没他想的那么糟糕。他把手机拿起又放下，唉，自己睁开眼睛之后还没有见过林彦俊呢，反正现在已经到了这个地步，等见到他就认真表白一次吧。

可真等见到了他又觉得说不出话来了，陈立农此时还穿着病号服，怏怏地靠着床头坐着，素颜还长了两颗痘，跟西装革履的林彦俊比起来也太寒酸了点。不过林彦俊完全没在意，拨弄了一下他的头发：“还难受吗？”

陈立农摇摇头：“已经好多了，我明天就可以出院了。”

“行。那你明天回去准备一下，下周就可以去录那个综艺了。”

“嗯。”陈立农应和着，心里却不大愉快，怎么总是说工作的事情呀。

“陈立农，”林彦俊像是感受到他的心思似的，突然说：“我有点话想跟你说。”

陈立农蓦然挺直了腰板：“什么？”

“就是，”林彦俊的脸有些泛红：“那天晚上，你还记得你说什么了吗？”

那能不记得吗，我虽然是发情了但也没有失去记忆，记得老清楚了。陈立农想起今天早上还在回味林彦俊嘴唇的滋味有点丢脸：“记得的。”

“那……”林彦俊犹豫了一下：“虽然这么问有点傻气，但是……”

“但是如果对面的人不是你我也不会那样做的。”陈立农飞快地抢答，积压在心中多日的烦恼终于被他一股脑倾泻而出，不管林彦俊接下来是什么反应他都有了一种解脱感：“我就是，很喜欢你，不是因为发情什么的，我就是借着劲把话都说了，哎这个事情你应该认识我第一天就感觉到了吧我也没想瞒着……”

林彦俊听着听着，又勾起一个笑容，林彦俊笑起来特别好看，有酒窝，像是茉莉花开在了春风里，陈立农每次都觉得这个人挺厉害的，又很帅又很漂亮。

“我想问，那天的话还算数吗。”

陈立农盯着林彦俊，脑子里旋转爆炸放烟花，矜持都抛在脑后：“算数，算什么数，你说男朋友吗？你愿意我当然算数！”

“男朋友哦，我不是说这个。我说，”林彦俊慢悠悠地翘起二郎腿：“标记你的事。”

“我还说过这个？”陈立农晕了，尴尬又害羞，这下可能是真的失去记忆了。

林彦俊被他傻兮兮的模样逗得很开心，从椅子上坐到了陈立农的床边：“是说过，但是没有那么快。”

“我是不是没有什么魅力啊……”陈立农垂下头，声音低低的：“都这么多次了你还跟柳下惠一样。”

“怎么，很急啊？”林彦俊挑起他的下巴：“看不出来啊。”

“……那就是会想很多嘛。觉得我这么大只，又很A力气超大的样子，你应该不会喜欢吧。而且你又很有钱。”陈立农又偷偷扫了一眼林彦俊的手表，今天又换了块新的。

“谁跟你说我不喜欢了？”

“陆定昊说的，我第一次去宴会他一直跟我说你喜欢那种很甜很可爱的什么的……”

“陈立农，”林彦俊叹了口气：“那天晚上，你说你第一次见我就喜欢我了，是什么时候？”

“是你那时候投资了我演的戏，去片场的时候。”陈立农回忆了一会，认真地说。

“你有没有觉得我一直在看你。”

“……不是吧。”陈立农难以置信：“我这么路人甲的……”

“但我知道你是Omega，投资人这点小权利还是有的，”林彦俊笑了笑：“你要是个Alpha没什么稀奇的，但我那天看见你，觉得你真的蛮特别的。”

“哪里特别？”

“怎么说呢……你不是一直觉得自己很大只，但这样你就可爱的很有存在感。”

陈立农都有点被肉麻到了：“真的吗？可爱？我演一个江湖侠客欸。”

“很可爱啊。”林彦俊用力地点头：“说话啊，动作啊，很亲和很放松的，像个小动物。然后就忍不住想看你更多的这一面，就把你拉到我的私人聚会上来了。还偷偷跟陆定昊暗示了一下我喜欢什么类型的。”

陈立农皱眉。不知道是不是因为平时林彦俊话没那么多，导致他都听不太懂了。

“就好奇想看看说，这样的一个Omega，撒娇起来会是什么样子。不过我现在后悔了，早知道你会想那么多，我就不该逗你玩的。”

陈立农眨眨眼睛，大脑高速运转着，原来这是林大少早就预谋好的小把戏，等着他愿者上钩。他突然不知道该说什么，话都卡在喉咙里，不知道该开心还是该难过。

“听我说，”林彦俊察觉到他脸上纠结的表情，抓住他的手：“是我不对，一开始就抱有这种耍你的想法我蛮过分的，真的。所以那天晚上本来有的一些很……总之是糟糕的念头，释放出信息素看你难受之类的，我很快就后悔了。我跟你道歉。”  
“我不是什么君子，其实有无数个机会我都想趁人之危，但对你我不想那样，你和别人不一样。”  
“我想认真地追你。我们从简单的牵手拥抱开始，再谈后面的事情。”

陈立农完全被他这番情真意切的告白整懵了。那些夜里因林彦俊而起的辗转反侧、惴惴不安的小心情，那些因为自己表现不好的失望，那些刚才听完他的那番话的大起大落，他一时间真的有点反应不过来。

可是能怎么办呢。他这么喜欢这个人，就算是陆定昊说的自己只是见色起意也好，那份心情是无论如何都掩盖不了的。况且那个人其实是那么细腻又小心，就算是他舍得兜这么大个圈子骗自己一次，那也够了。

“所以，”陈立农问，“这算是告白哦？”

“你觉得是就是吧。”林彦俊笑着说。“不满意的话我再认真地找个地方说一次。”

“不是不是，”陈立农头摇的像拨浪鼓，“那你，真的喜欢我哦，现在？”

“你怎么老问这个……”林彦俊无可奈何，刚才那一番话已经是用尽了他的全部脑力了，他不喜欢老是把情情爱爱地挂在嘴边上。男人光说没用，得靠做的，于是他干脆地揽过陈立农吻了他。一边吻一边没在刻意压抑自己，把茉莉花的味道扩散在病房的每一个角落里。

陈立农很快就从惊讶转变到无力抵抗了，药剂残存的效应好像又卷土重来，Alpha发起狠来真的会把自己搞的很燥热，还是自己最喜欢的，经验又比他丰富许多的Alpha。林彦俊的舌尖在自己的犬齿上细细地舔舐着，又调皮地扫过口腔覆盖上自己的舌头。他的手扣住陈立农的后脑，凶狠得与之前那个绅士判若两人。

“我喜不喜欢你，嗯？还问不问了？”林彦俊放开了陈立农，毕竟对方还是个小病号。只是吓唬他一下。

“我……”陈立农低着头，欲言又止。

“你又什么？”林彦俊还是和他的脸贴的很近，盯着他。

“我好喜欢你哦。”陈立农小声说。

林彦俊愣了愣。“笨蛋。”他笑着摸他的头发。

 

综艺录的很顺利。陈立农天生亲和，就算只是静静地站在一边也讨人喜欢。发达的运动神经也帮助他赢得了游戏，获得了满场喝彩。休息的时候陆定昊递给他水和纸巾，看他大汗淋漓的样子心情复杂地偷偷问：“你真的跟林彦俊……？”

“对啊。”陈立农咕咚喝完了一瓶矿泉水，顺手捏扁了塞给陆定昊，又展开纸巾擦汗：“都说了我是很认真的。”

“你认真，那他不一定认真啊。”陆定昊看着他在阳光下亮晶晶的脖颈和喉结，微微打湿的T恤贴在身体上勾勒出健康的线条。“虽然我知道你很强很man啦，但是……”

“但是他就喜欢我这样哦。”陈立农俏皮对陆定昊眨眼睛，“他自己说的。”

“厚，Alpha不都是见人说人话见鬼说鬼话的。”陆定昊撇嘴。

“你很不相信自家艺人欸。”陈立农不满。

“我是怕你被骗啦！”陆定昊提高了音量，“哎真是的，早知道就不该让你去，陷的也太深了点。”

“我看你是不满意人家只给我一个飞行嘉宾吧。”陈立农笑着戳穿陆定昊的小心思，“安啦，我自己可以争取的。”

“白给人家睡还给人家数钱。笨的跟什么一样。”陆定昊直翻白眼，“我跟你讲不能被标记哦，一定不可以，你事业正风光的时候……”

“我没给他睡。”陈立农低声打断。

“啥玩意？”陆定昊跟发现了新大陆一样。

“我跟他，文明人，先恋爱，再上床，新时代的AO恋，你落伍了陆定昊。”陈立农故作深沉。

“这，这不科学啊！我操林彦俊该不会是个Omega吧！哇我就知道你看他那个狐媚子眼睛，肯定以为你是精壮小狼狗Alpha，哇我跟你说农农这样子不行的……”

“不是啦。”这回轮到陈立农翻白眼了，“你想什么呢，要不给你闻闻？不行我才不要。”

“随便你。反正你不给我赚个七位数就别在我面前秀恩爱了。”陆定昊气呼呼地走了，留陈立农一个人傻笑。

 

但是肯定也不能老这么文明，既然已经是情侣关系，上床是迟早的事。陈立农很清楚这一点，因此每次约会都把自己打扮的漂漂亮亮的，盘算着要是去开房了把全身洗干净了也不能卸妆，隐形眼镜摘不摘呢？各种小细节都在他脑子里过了个遍。可是这样的内心戏还是没能得到回应，林彦俊没说什么他自然也不好老提，搞的自己很饥渴一样。

虽然也确实，有一点？

接到林彦俊电话的时候他刚拍完一组杂志照，他很熟悉的运动风，圆领T恤和短裤，简单又清爽。电话那头吵吵嚷嚷的，陈立农把手机拿的离耳朵远了一米才听清那头说了什么。

原来是林彦俊喝醉了。

欸，喝醉了不该叫他助理来接吗？怎么找我？

“他一喝多什么都说了，现在都知道你是他男朋友了。赶紧过来吧。”

于是陈立农就那么穿着一身运动服赶过去了，林彦俊路都有点走不稳，眯着眼睛东倒西歪的。陈立农也顾不上他那些朋友打量自己的眼神，扶着他在路边拦车。要不是一直有人看着，他是真的认真思考过把林彦俊打横抱起来的可行性。不过男朋友醒酒之后大概会羞愤致死，还是算了。

这是陈立农第一次来林彦俊的家，意料之中的又华贵又宽敞。喝醉了的林公子格外的乖，让他在床上坐好，他还真的就坐着不动了。陈立农觉得挺好玩的，故意命令他，脱衣服会不会？林彦俊仔细思考了三秒钟，缓慢地点点头，脱掉了上衣。等陈立农把浴缸里的水放满之后，林彦俊就只穿了条内裤，维持之前的坐姿一动不动。

“林彦俊，”陈立农拉他的手，“起来，我们去洗个澡。”

林彦俊一反常态，坐的好似一尊佛。

“洗澡，听明白没？”陈立农凑到他跟前，这人是不是喝傻了，要不要去医院看看啊……

“陈立农。”林彦俊打了个酒嗝。

“我在这呢。”

“我是不是特别没用？”林彦俊垂着头，很不开心的样子。

“什么？”

“你是不是嫌弃我？”

“我哪有啊！”陈立农哭笑不得，怎么喝醉了还冤枉人，像个受气包一样委屈上了。“你说，我嫌弃你什么？”

“你嫌我矮，嫌我不像那个谁谁那么壮。”林彦俊扳着指头开始罗列跟陈立农合作过的那些Alpha的名字。

“怎么会啊……”陈立农握着他的手让他别再数数了：“我还怕你嫌我长的太高呢。”

“你都不粘我。”林彦俊又开始控诉。“你明明很会粘人。发情的时候像条蛇一样在我身上扭来扭去……”

“我不是我没有……”陈立农又害羞了，但是现在林彦俊还是个醉酒状态，于是他也可以更大胆一些。他扑到床上抱住林彦俊的腰，用脸颊去蹭他的肚子：“我早就想这么做了。”

于是林彦俊的凶器就几乎在刹那间顶立起来，信息素也像炸开了一样往外扩散。他实在是忍太久了。

不行了。陈立农迷糊地想。完蛋了。今天既没有小卷毛也没有桃花妆，无心插柳柳成荫了。

可是他也没力气了。刚才送林彦俊回家好一通折腾就耗费了不少体力，现在又被强制发情了，哪怕是从床上坐起来他都不想动。

不会今晚就这么结束了吧……

好在林彦俊就跟吃了什么违禁品一样突然翻过身来，把陈立农压在身下，毫无章法地乱啃。“别，别啃脸啊。”陈立农还保持着一丝尚存的理智。林彦俊充耳不闻，小孩子一样赌气，把陈立农脸上的妆都亲的七七八八。

这样粗暴的前戏应该预示着今晚他不会太温柔吧。陈立农迷迷糊糊地想着，也没做过，听说也不是太痛？后面已经开始有了空虚的感觉，湿润而情动，渴望被填满占有。这样子应该也不会伤到吧？陈立农褪下裤子，犹豫着要不要自己扩张准备一下，Alpha却捷足先登，探索到他柔软的内壁里。动作竟然意外地小心。

“欸，唔，彦，彦俊，等一下。”陈立农颤颤巍巍地攀上他的手臂，使了力示意身上的人停下，他想把衣服脱干净点，这样挂在身上不太舒服。

林彦俊反应了三秒，停下了，从陈立农身上下来，下床去找东西。回来的时候带了一盒套。

“这，唔……”陈立农刚想开口问他，又被来势汹汹的亲吻堵住了嘴。他都没想到这一层，潜意识里被标记也是理所当然的事。

“不能标记。你还要拍戏。”林彦俊像是突然清醒过来似的，看着陈立农的脸说。

“其实都行……”陈立农用蚊子嗡一般的声音说。

被性器顶入深处的过程并不好受，陈立农咬着牙弓起腰，条件反射地想要逃跑，又被林彦俊压了下去。Alpha的天性让林彦俊绝不放弃到嘴边的猎物，一边顶着一边咬到陈立农颈后的腺体，强制性地把茉莉花香味的信息素注入他体内。这哪里是茉莉花，这是霸王花吧，陈立农眼泪都被逼了出来，疼痛与快感交织在一起，他被降伏了。

潺潺流水的地方很快就适应了凶猛的进攻，愉悦地咬紧着。林彦俊一句话都没说——他空不出嘴来说话，与身下的动作相反，细碎而温柔的亲吻从陈立农鬓边的小痣又流连到高挺的鼻梁，喉结和乳首也不能幸免。陈立农闭着眼睛，摸索着身上的Alpha的脊背，像是依赖般的，往他的怀里拱了拱。他也没怎么出声，只是急促地喘气，衬得房间里拍肉的声音格外响亮。

林彦俊把手伸到下方，轻轻掐了两把Omega细嫩的腿根，突然发了狠劲，一把按住他两边的大腿往上折去。整个交合的地方被强制性地抬高顶起。

“不，不要，呜呜呜……痛啊！”

其实陈立农也并不是很痛，从前练习武术的时候也有做过不少劈叉拉筋的动作，只是这样淫靡的部位毫无遮挡地被展示，他觉得难堪。

“不给我看吗，宝贝？”林彦俊终于开口说话了。

我给不给有什么用，反正都被你看光了。陈立农放弃抵抗，爬了满脸的泪也不想擦。

“粉粉的很可爱呢。”林彦俊在他耳边笑着称赞他。

陈立农哆嗦着，全身上下仿佛又烫了一度。后穴像是得到了表扬，振奋一般吐着淫液绞紧。林彦俊倒吸口凉气，发狠着破开紧实的密道。

“好，嗯嗯，好怪啊，彦俊，我，我要不行了。”奇妙的快感自下而上窜遍了陈立农的全身。就连体内最深处的生殖腔小口也幽幽地打开欢迎Alpha的光临，没能得到满足，便指挥主人的大脑皮层，表达自己的饥渴。

“彦俊，彦俊，呜，射进来好不好，标记我……”陈立农根本抵抗不了这种情动的诱惑，泪水涟涟地请求，密道本能地使尽浑身解数勾引阳具插进来，要成结，要把精液浇灌进去，在体内开出欲望的花。

“乖。”林彦俊低声安抚，帮他撸动前面的性器转移注意力。几乎是堪堪碰到就颤抖着泄了一身，林彦俊也没再继续克制，冲刺着进攻，射在套里。

陈立农被各种味道包围着，茉莉花，巧克力，还有林彦俊身上的酒气，高潮后的脱力使他眩晕，竟然就那么沉沉地昏睡过去。


End file.
